Its a Charmed Life
by Bird of Flames
Summary: Bella isn't human. She's a witch! She's now living with her sisters Piper and Phoebe! Set in season 4
1. Chapter 1

Bella/Paige's POV

It's been 5 years tommorow. Since _he_ left. And I almost died. You see after _they _left Victoria found out that no one was here to protect me. I was walking in the forest and she attacked me. As I layed there in the wet grass bleeding and dieing, I saw two young women and a man apprear in blue lights. The man them healed my wounds and I found out that I was their long lost sister. Turns out that I'm half witch, half whitelighter. Turns out Charlie and Renné are my adopted parents. I still have nightmares about when _he _left me back in Forks. And I am almost thinking about Jake and Charlie. So anyways I now live in San Fransico with Piper and Phoebe. I am no longer Bella Swan but Paige Halliwell, a charmed one.

Bella's/Paige's POV

It's my 23nd brithday and me and my sisters are celebrating at P3 which we all own. Anyways I'm sitting at the same table we sit at every night when I see _him_. I stare at him and my eyes widen. He looks the same way he did when he left. But there was something different. He had this look on his face that I couldn't point out. I grabbed my purse and ran up to Piper.

"Hey Piper I'm going to go ahead and head out" I tell her

"But honey we haven't even had time to totally embarss you yet" she teased. They do it every single year. They always have someone come up on the stage and yell 'Happy Birthday' to the whole club and shove me onto the stage.

So I rolled my eyes and said "Piper I'm not in the mood tonight"

Piper looked at me "Honey what's wrong?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it" I muttered and turned around. Then WHAM! I run straight into some guy holding a full bottle of beer. The guy's beer got all over my shirt and I blushed brigth red and had tears in my eyes as everyone in the club stared at me. I run into the back as the tears roll down my face. But heres the thing I'm not crying because of the beer. I'm crying because _he_ looked at me.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Piper says following me.

I wipe my tears away "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going home"

Before she can anwser I orb out of the back and into my room at the manor. I sighed and walked down staris to the kitchen. I notice a cake that said 'Happy Birthday Paige!'. Odds are Piper made it. I don't feel very hungry so I put it in the fridge. When I turned away from the fridge someone knockd on the door. I walked over to the front door. And there stood _him._

"Bella?" he asked

"What do you want Edward?" I said a little to meanly

He looks like he's in pain "Bella look-." He starts to say but was cut off by me being thrown into a wall. Edward growled at the person that did it or should I say demon. I groan and jump to my feet.

"Stop it Edward. This is _my_ fight" I notice the confusion on his face, but I ingored it. I turn to the demon and rolled my eyes "Cole" I groan and the demon smirked.

"Knew I couldn't trick you" And he shape-shifted into my brother-in-law.

"Happy Birthday kiddo" He treats me like a kid. "Whose your friend?" He asked.

I glanced at Edward and said "This is Edward. Edward Cullen" Cole's eyes widen and his face turned red in anger. Ah good old Cole. The Emmett twin. My demon older brother.

"You" He growled pointing his fingure and Edward "Your the one who left Paige and almost got her killed" Edward flinched.

"I know and I'm so-."  
"Oh don't even say the word 'sorry'" Cole snarled "Do you have any idea what you put Paige through. And you said you loved her"  
"Cole! Stop please" I begged and he sighed

"Sorry Paige" he whispered

"Its ok" I said and gave him a small hug. I cleared my throat "Now um if you don't mind is it ok if I talk to Edward alone?" I asked.

"Of corse kiddo. Besides Phoebe will kill me if I'm late" I laughed and he shimmered out.

I turn around and looked at Edward.

"Bella-"

"It's Paige" I snapped

"Right sorry. Paige I'm sorry" I glared at him "You have every right to hate me"

"Your right Edward I do have a right and I do hate you" I snarled

Edward sighed "I know. Just tell me what happened please  
I shrugged "After you left Victoria found out that I was unprotected and attacked me. I almost died" He winced "Turns out I have two older sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Piper's husband whose name is Leo found me and healed my wounds and told me that I was their long lost sister. I'm a Charmed one. I have powers and have been fighting demons for five years. Turns out Renné and Charlie adopted me after my first adopted family was killed by demons. After they healed me I went to Renné and she told me that they had found me on their porch and that they named me Isabella. I know its confusing but its true. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with Edward. I fight demons, and I save innocents. I have sisters who love me." I sighed. Edward touches my cheek with his hand.

"I'm so sorry" He told me and looked at me. "I never meant for that to happen"  
"Are you kidding. You leaving was the best thing that ever happened. If you hadn't left I would never had meat my sister" I tell him "I thought I hated you Edward. But I don't. I love you as much as I did when we first meat. But I can never forgive you for what you did" Before he could say anything else te front door flies open and in flies a tiny spiky haired pixie.

"Bella!" She cries and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Hey Alice. How ya doin'. And its Paige now"

"Right duh! I-."

"Saw that figures" I rolled my eyes. I looked behind her and saw the rest of them. I sighed and pulled away from Alice. "Hey guys" I gae a half smile.

"Bella" Esme smiled and hugged me "Or is it Paige now"

"Paige would be better."

"Who what up human!" Emmett's voice boomed. I rolled my eyes

"Nothing much vampire." I glanced at Carlisle who is smiling at me. He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Bella" He says. I open my mouth "I mean Paige" he smiles.

"I'm-." I start to see when I hear a crash in the attic. The Cullens looked upstairs slightly confused. "Hehe be right back" I say and run upstairs to find the Source in front of the Book. He smiled evily and conjured a fireball and shoots it towards me.

"Fireball!" I yelled and aimed the fireball back at him. The fireball seemed the fly right threw him. The Sorce takes my shook to his advantage and throws another fireball at me. It hits me in the shoulder. I cry in pain. "Leo!" I cry and my brother-in-law orbs in with Piper. Piper flicks her wrists to blow the Sorce up. But she's to late. The Sorce flamed away. Leo walks over to me and heals my wounds.

"Bella. What was that?" A voice asked. Piper and Leo turn to see The Cullens behind us. Piper's eyes widen.

"Paige who are they?" She asked worriedly

"Its fine Piper. They are the Cullens"

Piper's eyes narrow "You mean the vampire Cullens"

I nod "Yeah. And if you don't mind I would like to talk to them. Alone" Piper glares at them.

"Alright. Leo lets get back to P3" Leo nods and grabs her hand they orb out leaving me to explain even more of my life when they left. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

26/01/2010 06:02:00

So here I am sitting on the couch in the living room with the Cullens. All of them. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie(gr) Alice, Jasper and Edward. This is turning out to be a great birthday! NOT!

"Alright where shall I start" I started. I stand up and face them "Lets start when you guys left" I let the bitterness drip from my voice "After you guys left I sort of went in a depression" Edward cringes. HA! "So one day I decided to go into the woods. And guess who was waiting for me?" I glared at them "Guess!" I wait a moment "Fine I'll tell you. It was Victoria." Every eye widens "No one was there to protect me" I sighed "She almost killed me. As I lied dying I saw an orb of blue lights" I closed my eyes as I remembered the day "A man healed my wounds and I found out that I have sisters" I chuckled "Charlie and Renée had found me on their porch. My real name is Paige Haliwell. I fight demons on a daily basies. I can orb, orb things to me and cast spells" I shrugged "The Source is what attacked me up stairs. Dum ass. Try take taking the book. Again!" I rolled my eyes. I look at them. All of their eyes widen. Expect Emmett. He looked confused.

"But you don't have green skin"

I rolled my eyes "And you don't have fangs" I snapped. Emmett put his hands up in surrender

"B-Paige you were hit with a fire ball and have no wound care to explain" Carlisle asked

I sighed "Leo healed them. The guy that orbed in with my sister. He's a whitelighter he can heal wounds and orb like me. He has other powers but I forgot them. Whitelighters are like guardian angels for witches. I'm half whitelighter half witch. Got it from my birth father" I sighed again "The family that my birth parents gave me to were killed by demons. That's how I got to Charlie and Renée. Now if you'll excuse me I have a potion to make" I said as I stood up. I walked to the kitchen. They follow. No shocker there. I open up the fridge and took out the cake. I grabbed and slice and then grabbed some ingrediants for a potion.

"Who was that guy that attacked you when you answered the door?" Edward asked

"That's Cole. He's a demon and Phoebe's husband. He does it every year" I laughed "He's a loser. Always thinks he can take me by surprise" I took a bite of the cake and started the potion.

"What are you making" A voice asked. I looked up and saw that Rosalie asked the question.

"A vanquishing potion" I answered

"What kind?" She asked

"For vampires" They all freeze "Not for you! I was attacked by a different breed last week and Cole said that he spotted some flying around" I rolled my eyes "Thought I might stock up just in case they attacked. I mean these vamps are idots biting a Charmed one" I rolled my eyes.

"What kind a vampires were they" Esme asked

"Um the ones that give you guys a bad name" I muttered. They stayed quiet while I finished the potion.

"What can your sisters do" Esme asked motherly.

"Piper can freeze time and blow things up and Phoebe can see the future, the past and can levitate. My other sister Prue was killed before I came in the picture and she could move things with her mind and astral project" I put the potion in viles and clean up.

"Do you have a job" Jasper asked

"What is this?! 20 questions for the witch!" I snapped. "Why do you guys even care. You left" I muttered the end. I looked at them. Pain showed but I didn't care "Please leave I have a vampire to hunt"

"I thought you said you made the potion just in case" Edward asked

"Well I lied" I snapped and walked out angry and ready to kill any vampire in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I've left her brocken and left someone else pick the pieces. Now she is out there hunting vampires!

"Alice can you see her future?" I asked

"It's a little fuzzy but I can see her not fighting any vampires" Alice answered

"So does that mean we can leave" Rose asked rudely.

"No Rose we should stay here and wait to see if she's alright" Esme sighed

Rose laughed "Do you honestly believe that she wants our help? She hates our guts!"

We all sighed "It doesn't matter Rose we need to stay here because Bella" Carlisle said "We may have left her before" I cringed "But we should be here for her now"

Bella/Paige's POV


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's/Paige's POV

I was so mad! How dare they come back into my life and expect me to forgive them. Urg! I was now in a cemetery looking for a nest of the vampires that attacked me earlier this month. I looked around and soon someone orbed in front of me. It was Leo and Piper, and Cole and Phoebe shimmered in behind them.

"Hey Paige" Piper said softly.

"Hey" I said and walked past them

"Where you going?" Phoebe asked

"So kill some vampires" I snapped

"The talk with the Cullen's didn't go to well did it?" Piper asked

I sighed "I don't want to talk about"

"Why don't we go home and eat that cake Piper made you" Phoebe asked

"Sure whatever" I said and orbed back to the manor "How'd you know I was"

"Premonition" Phoebe said simply as Piper went and got the cake. I rolled my eyes

"I should have known" I sighed as Piper handed me a piece of cake. I took a small bite. I sighed "Why did he have to come now?" I whispered

"What was that?" Piper asked

"Nothing" I said as the doorbell rang "Hey Piper come with me while I get the door"

"Why?"

"So if its Edward you can blow him up" I hissed

Piper and Phoebe laughed as Piper followed me to the front door. I opened the door expecting it to be Edward. But instead it was Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. I sighed "What are you doing here?" I asked

"Do I blow them up" Piper whispered. They all took a step back. I chuckled then sighed.

"No" I answered. "But you can leave now I'm guessing they want to talk" I said looking at Esme who nodded.

Piper sighed "Well if you need anything just yell" she gave me a small hug and left.

"Who was that?" Rose asked

"That was Piper. My oldest sister" I said as a sat down on the couch.

"So did you vanquish those vampires?" Alice asked

"No" I sighed "My sisters stopped me before I could even find one"

Esme came and sat next to me "Bella" I looked up to say some thing but she stopped me "I know you go by Paige now but _we_ know you as Bella." I glared at her and looked away "Look Bella we didn't want to leave you. But Edward made us cause he wanted to give you a normal life" I shot out of my seat.  
"Oh yeah well look where that got me!" I yelled at her. "I'm fighting demons every other days. Risking my life so others won't lose theirs!" I have never been so mad at Esme, she was like a second mother to me. "And by the way if you're here to try and get me to forgive you then you can just forget it! You abounded me! All of you!" I turned to Alice "What kind of best friend leaves without saying goodbye!" I was screaming by now tears filling my eyes. I turned back to Esme "And you!" I pointed "You were like a mother to me and you just leave. And you call your selves my family" Rosalie looked like she was about to say something "I so don't want to here it Rosalie! I _know_ you could care less about me" I have never been so worked up before but all the hurt and anger that was inside me finally exploded. I fell into my seat and just cried. More like sobbed.

Piper's POV

I heard Paige sobbing in the living room and went to go kill those vampires.

"Leave her alone Piper" Phoebe said grapping my wrist.

"Why! They hurt her! When have you ever heard her cry expect when her foster parents died?" I asked

"Listen Piper it hurts me to hearing her cry but she needs to move on. I had a vision telling me that. That one with the caramel hair will help her. I've had like a ton of visions about them, and the caramel haired vamp is like a second mother to her. This is a time when the Power of One is needed not the Power of Three"

"And what if the Power of Three _is_ needed?" I asked

"Then we help" Phoebe shrugged

"And since when did you become the oldest" I asked with a smirk

Phoebe laughed "When you were about to do something stupid"

I smacked her arm and laughed as the pixie and blonde vampires walked into the kitchen. I glared at them "What are you doing in here?" I asked with venom

The pixie sighed "Esme wanted us to leave so she could talk to Bella"  
"You mean Paige" I snapped "Whatever. What are your names by the way?"

"Well I'm Alice, and that's Rosalie" Rose sighed and crossed her arms as I put the cake away "She'll be better soon" I looked at her. Alice was smiling "How do you know?" I asked

"I can see the future" She said with a bubbly smile

I 'humped' and turned back around. Not another physic

Bella's/Paige's POV

I sobbed into my hands as I felt to cold arms wrap themselves around me. I try to force them off of me but they don't budge. Orbs swirl around me and soon I'm on the love seat. "I don't want comfort from you!" I yelled at Esme who sat on the couch wide eyed. I forced myself to stop crying and looked at my hands. I noticed Alice and Rosalie were no longer in the living room. Esme stood up and walked over to me "I don't want to talk to you!" I screamed. She flinched and still sat down on the arm of the seat. "Damn it Esme can't you see that I don't want to even be near you" I yelled again and stood up. She grabbed my wrist and I tried to orb away but strangely it didn't work. I tried again and again but nothing. I felt warmth behind us and she let go almost instantly. I wipe my tears away and turn around.

"Aw the poor little witch is crying" It was the Source.

"Do you have a death wish or something" I say sniffling.

"It seem that the youngest of the Charmed ones is weak" He smiled "And if one of you is weak then all of you are" He raised a fire ball. "I wonder what would happen if I killed your mother"

"Both of my mothers are dead" I snap and glance at Esme.

"Oh. So you wouldn't care I killed this vampire" He motioned to Esme. I shook my head. But honestly I would. "Hmm" and with that he through the fireball.

"No!" I screamed and called for the fire ball.

"I knew you would care. I can sense your love for her" He laughed and through another fire ball.

"Esme!" I called and she orbed behind me.

He laughed evilly "Remember when those humans that were killed. What were their names. Oh I remember Renee and Phil. You were so upset. Almost got your sisters killed. What do you think would happen if your vampire family were killed?" He asked.

"You leave them out of this" I yell. "Piper!" Piper ran into the living room and blew the Source up. He flamed away then flamed behind me and Esme. He grabbed Esme.

"No!" I scream and jumped on him. But he already flamed us to his lair.

He threw me off of him and shot a fireball at me. I was to slow and it hit me in the arm.

"Bella!" Esme yelled and knocked the Source off of her and was next to me in a second. The Source laughed.

"Good luck getting out of here. I charmed the place so witches and vampires can't get through. Your 'mother' won't last very long"

"Your wrong" Esme shouted "I hunted before I went to visit Bella"

He laughed "Well you aren't leaving until she" he pointed to me "Says the spell to give her and her sisters powers to me"

"But I don't know the spell. Piper and Phoebe do" I say. It's true they burned the spell with Prue.

"Then you better make one up" And with that he flamed away. I groaned as I stood up and tried to orb. I felt my self hit the top of the cave and fall.

"Damn it!" I yelled and tried again and again. And it ended to same way. Me on my butt. "Stupid Source. I don't know the damn spell!" I scream and hit the side of the cave.

"Bella" Esme says calmly. "Calm down sweetie"

"Calm down? Calm down! Are you insane!" I scream "We are in a cave were no one can find us! And the only way to get free is by me giving my powers to the Source of all Evil and you want me to calm down!" I was freaking out. "I don't even know the spell that can do that. Prue and my sisters burned the spell before I even came into the pictures. Leo can't sense us. We are in the Under world Esme! And you want me to calm down!" I started to pace. Esme gently, yet firmly, grabbed my arms and made me stand still.

"I realize that Bella. But freaking out won't help"

I yank my self free "And one other thing. My name is Paige!"

"And I know you as Bella!" She yelled.

"Well I knew you as a second mother but things change!" I yell back. Her face drops and I feel bad. But I shake the feeling.

"Cole!" I yelled. "Come on Cole. Cole can you hear me!" After some time waiting and screaming for Cole and Leo I stop. My throat is killing me. And for the first time for a while my arm starts to sting. I sighed and looked around for a cloth. Esme handed me one wordlessly and I put it on my wound. The Source then flames in.

"Hello there" He says and I glare at him "Still don't want to say the spell."

"Nope!" I say

"Then may be he'll change your mind" When he said that a darklighter appeared. I jumped to my feet just has he pulled the trigger.

"Arrow!" I yelled and orbed it away. But he sent two more my way and I was only able to stop one. The other hit me in my injured arm. I fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Esme yelled and ran to my side.

"Better hurry and say the spell. Your running out of time" He and the darklighter then left.

"Damn it" I say shakily, struggling to sit up. "Esme I need you to pull the arrow out" I say. She looked a little unsure "Please. Please" I begged. She nodded. "Okay. Pull it by the point. And do not do it slowly." She nodded and pulled it out very fast. But not fast enough so it kill. I screamed. Tears mixed with sweat pours down my face.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Bella?" Esme whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I said" I say crying "I didn't mean it. I was just so hurt" I sobbed "I'm just sorry"

Esme hugged me gently "I'm sorry to. I wish I didn't leave" My arm felt like it was on fire. I groaned "Bella? What is it?"

"The a-arrow. It's poisoned with poison that can kill a whitelighter"

"But you're-."

"Half I know" I whisper. "I don't know what to do" I look around and see a hole. Why didn't I see it before. "Esme over there a hole" She nodded and picked me up and carried me over to the hole. She gently pushed me through the hole and she then went through.

"Cole!" Now that we were out of the cave Cole should hear me. Some one shimmer behind us and I turned around weakly.

"Paige!" It was Cole. And Phoebe. Cole picked me up.

"Hold on to Phoebe's arm Esme." I tell her and Esme nodded. I then felt light as a feather and we were in the manor.

"Oh my god!" Piper yelled "Leo heal her!" Leo walked over to me and put his hand over my arm. A few second later my arm was heal and I felt stronger.

"Hey Cole?" I whispered

"Yeah?" He whispered back

"Can you, I don't know, put me down?" He laughed and dropped me. I landed on my butt. "Hey!"  
"Hay is for horses!"

I glared at him as Esme helped me up. I smiled at her slightly. "Thanks"

She smiled back "My pleasure" She hugged me.

"I take it you forgave her?" Alice asked. I nodded "Have you forgiven me?" she asked.

"I don't know" Her face dropped "May be I will after you take me shopping"

She squealed "Since when do you want to shop?" She asked

"Well when you're dragged every weekend to shop you start to enjoy it" I say

"But it took hours of threatening and kidnapping to get you to shop"

"Yes well my sisters can be very scary"

"Hey!" Both my sisters cry.

"hay is for horses" I say in a sing song voice. They rolled her eyes and Cole laughed. "Alright how about we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

"Phoebe, Piper you guys want to come?" I asked

"Can't, I have a meeting tomorrow" Phoebe grumbled

"And I have to find a new DJ" Piper sighed

"What happened to your old one?"

"He quite"

"What why?"

"I do not know"

"Jerk" I grumble

"Yeah"

"Wait I have a question" Rosalie said

"Yes" I say

"It's suppose to be sunny tomorrow"

"In case you have forgotten. I'm a witch. I can charm a necklace or something it's easy" I shrugged. "I will make it now"

"Don't you think you should do it in the morning?" Piper asked

"Nah I can do it now" I say.

"I think you should do it in the morning" She said again

I groaned "What are you my mother"

"No but I am your older sister. So you must do as I say" She teased and I stuck my tongue out at her.

I sighed "Fine. I'll do it in the morning"

"Victory!" Piper cried.

"You can stay here if you want" I told the three vampires.

They nodded "Thanks" Esme smiled. I nodded and walk upstairs.

"Alice want to see my closet?" I giggled when she squealed. "My sisters thought they could throw away all my clothes and replace them"

"I like your sisters!" She cried when we came to my room. I sat on my bed as she raided my closet "I love your sisters! They have great taste!" I laughed.

"Yeah I love them too"

"Look Bella. I mean Paige. I never wanted to leave. Edward made me. I'm so sorry" Alice said giving the puppy eyes.

"Alice if I didn't forgive you I wouldn't allow you to take me shopping" I smiled then yawned.

"I will leave you to sleep." Alice said

"Grab me some PJs first" I say and she tossed me my light pink night gown. "Oooh I love this one" I say. When she smiles and leaves I change and get under my covers and go to sleep.

Esme's POV

Me, Rose and Alice sit on the couch in the manor watching TV. Piper soon comes stumbling down stairs. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:30!

"Piper, dear what are you doing up this early" I asked concerned.

"I thought Leo might be down here" She said tiredly and fell into the love seat. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen.

"So how long have you and Leo been married?" Alice asked

"About a year. But we dated two years before that" She said smiling.

"And he's a whitelighter?" I asked. She nodded.

"The Elders called him I think. Which is insane at this hour" She sighed and curled up on the seat.

"What happened when you found Bella?" I asked

"She was quiet when we first found her and told her about her being a witch. I don't know what she told you. But she never called herself Bella. It was Paige. We never met Charlie or Phil or Renee. We don't really know what happened to them. Only that they were killed in a car crash. What time is it?" She asked

"2:37. Why?" Rose asked.

"Paige has nightmares." She said sighing "We all take turns comforting her. We found out its around now when she has them. I think it's my turn" She yawned. We, expect Piper who seemed to be falling asleep, looked in Bella's room's direction. We heard a small whimper. It followed with begging and sobbing. I look at Piper who sighed and went to get up and comfort her sister. I stood as well.

"It's alright Piper. I'll go" I say softly. She nods and falls back into the chair almost asleep. I quickly make my way up to Bella's room. There I find Bella curled up in blankets crying in her sleep. I get on the bed and pull her into my arms.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh it's okay Bella. It's okay" I whisper.

"Esme. Don't leave." Her words were slurred.

"I won't. I promise. I will not leave you"

"Love you. Mom" She whispered and I smiled.

"I love you to. Now go to sleep sweetie" She nodded tiredly and snored lightly.


End file.
